certwofandomcom-20200214-history
Uniqua
Uniqua is the protagonist of The Backyardigans. She is the only character to appear in every episode. The series uses the name "Uniqua" for both the character and her species. Description Uniqua is highly energetic. She is often the character to come up with new ideas for adventures. Compared to Tasha, she displays a more tomboy-like personality. Uniqua and Tasha occasionally get into disagreements over small things, usually due to differing opinions. No matter what, Uniqua will find a way to end the quarrel and have a good laugh with her friend. At her very core, Uniqua knows what it means to be a true companion and has a heart full of compassion. She is loyal and loves to help others. Uniqua is persistently optimistic and determined to overcome any obstacle she faces on her adventures. Regardless of what role she plays while imagining scenarios with her friends, she always has a sense of humor. Residence Uniqua lives in a pink-colored house located between Tyrone's house and Austin's house. It is visited more than any other character's residence. The interior is never shown, but a coat rack and a table can be seen in various episodes when Uniqua exits her home. Looks Uniqua's skin is light pink. Darker pink spots are randomly placed around her body. She has white eyes with black pupils. Her most noticeable features are her curled antennae. Her eyebrows are dark red. She wears dark-gloom pink overalls with light pink spots and two red-pink buttons on each strap. Gallery Backyardigans-em-png-queroimagem-Ceiça-Crispim (16).png The trio pablo tyrone uniqua 512.png The Backyardigans Volcano Sister Uniqua.png Pablo Tyrone and Uniqua+The Backyardigans.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Laughing Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Knight Uniqua Walking Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Lying Down Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Knight Uniqua Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Uniqua on Bicycle.png Uniqua (4).png Backyardigans personajes uniqua.png Uniqua and Pablo+The Backyardigasns.png Uniqua Page Picture.png Uniqua and Tasha the Backyardigans.png 640px-Wall Uniqua.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Backpack Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Gift Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Soccer Fútbol Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Valentine's Day Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua and Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Characters Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua and Tasha Butterflies Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Mover Uniqua, Mover Pablo and Genie Austin.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Uniqua Alternate Colors.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Uniqua 5.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Uniqua 4.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Uniqua 3.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Uniqua 2.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Uniqua 1.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Uniqua.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Uniqua with Surfboard.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Uniqua.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Uniqua on Skateboard.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Uniqua on Bicycle.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image 1.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Thinking Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character.png The Backyardigans Uniqua and Tasha with Wheelbarrow Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Characters.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Dancing 2D Nickelodeon Character.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! Guitarist Uniqua 4.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! Guitarist Uniqua 3.png The Backyardigans Uniqua with Net Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Running Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Lying Down Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua Jumping Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua in Flower Nickelodeon Character Image.png Uniqua (The Backyardigans).png The backyardigans.uniqua.png Backyardigans uniqua pose hq.png Uniqua Backyardigans.png Uniqua y Pablo.png Uniqua pose.png Category:The Backyardigans characters Category:Characters from CER Two shows Category:Kids Category:Girls